


trouble.

by shinotshin (orphan_account)



Series: midnight [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Denial of Feelings, Gryffindor Mark, Gryffindor Yuta, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Love/Hate, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), Ravenclaw Jaehyun, Slytherin Irene, Slytherin Taeyong, Veela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shinotshin
Summary: When Taeyong gets into serious trouble with that half-veela from Beauxbatons, Yuta is the only one who can help him.





	1. troubled peace.

**Author's Note:**

> well, actually, the twoshot is more a filler from the fic i'm working on now. tbh idk if i'll publish it, it's not even finished yet, and there's lots of things to write. 
> 
> but yeah, i hope you guys enjoy it!

_Peace_. It was something that Yuta treasured the most. The ambient was calm, quiet, everything he wanted to study without being agitated, and of course the Library needed to be silent, but comparing it to the other places of the castle, yes, it was weird to see somewhere so pleasingly undisturbed. He was not complaining, after all, at least he could feel more comfortable all by himself. Something strange to somebody in Gryffindor, but Yuta felt like that every single time. A sigh of relief escaped his lips, and he rested his elbow at the table and his chin on his hand, starting to flip through the pages of the _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ book. Now he could _finally_ concentrate and—

Three people rushed towards Yuta, ignoring the complaints of Ms. Park and her traits, almost fainting when they reached the Gryffindor’s side. The group stopped to catch a breath, and it gave time for Yuta to recognize them. A girl on his side with Slytherin vests too big for her, light brown hair and the always-so-calm expression vanished from her face, giving place to a worried one­—she’s Irene, Taeyong’s best friend and the Head Girl from her house. Right beside Irene, a guy with black hair and round glasses, blurry at the moment, but it was not hard to see that he was Jaehyun from Ravenclaw, seeming to have a hard time gasping and seeking for air. With head low, one of his hands on his chest stood a boy from his house­—because of the dark-red hair, Yuta recognized Mark, the Gryffindor’s youngest Keeper.

Amidst all the chaos the trinity caused, Yuta tried to smile.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, sounding irritated, however, it was not his intention to show it.

Irene looked like someone threw cold water on her, and she looked at the Gryffindor boy with desperate eyes.

“Taeyong is having trouble and you’re the only one who can help him,” she said with an austere, yet scared tone. It made Yuta arch an eyebrow.

“What’s the problem?” looking confused, Irene began to be more scandalous, she immediately moved away from Yuta, biting her lower lip.

“Well,” this time, Jaehyun spoke, “we were at the Quidditch field doing literally nothing. Irene, Taeyong and Mark had their brooms and they were just playing while I was observing from afar, then that girl from Beauxbatons appeared talking about the Triwizard Tournament and the Yule Ball and that she wanted to be Taeyong’s pair,” he rapidly explained, gesticulating with his hands­—Jaehyun always does that whenever he’s nervous, “but Taeyong declined, saying that it’s too early to invite him, and well, she did not accept the _no_ ,” he finished, looking flustered for some reason.

Yuta looked at Irene, who still seemed pale. His eyes went to Mark then, he was… shocked?

“…and what happened after that?” his attention was back to Jaehyun.

“Oh, uh…” the Ravenclaw stuttered, not facing Yuta, “she casted a spell on him,” his voice was low, but enough to Yuta hear.

“She did _what?_ ” the intonation made him look like he was stressed—maybe he was, “and you left him alone?!”

“Taeyong wasn’t listening to us; he was—too focused on her voice and charms. But we saw that he was trying to resist,” Mark finally affirmed something, and it calmed Yuta.

“And why me?” he stared at Irene.

“Because— Taeyong only listens to you, even if he denies it.”

That was enough. Yuta sighed, exhausted.

“Okay, where’s Taeyong?”


	2. your charms won’t affect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here's the other part! it took me so long to write because i couldn't remember the spells aaaa what a shame shin what a shame...
> 
> and it's not the last chapter, actually, i want to write one more, so it's a three-chaptered fic. i'm always in conflict with myself idk sorry????? 
> 
> the last one will have lots of yutae, tho.
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoy <3

The group hurried down the stairs, the three boys following Irene, trying to avoid the questions of the other students and some professors. Everyone was sweating; the heavy, warm robes did not help in the process of descending down the flight of stairs. They could Disapparate, but the director had spread the Repelling Apparatus all over the castle to prevent the unsafety of the faculty.

Nearing their destiny, Yuta approached the Slytherin girl, trialing to hide the nervousness.

“So, who’s that girl?” he asked carefully, beginning to get out of breath.

“I think her name is Yseult Descoteaux, I don’t know how to pronounce it, but she’s a powerful witch and apparently, we can’t use our spells on her because it affects Taeyong somehow,” Irene rapidly explained, approaching the Quidditch field.

“And how do you know?” he questioned just by curiosity; however, he was afraid what the answer could be.

“Well, we tried—it didn’t worked,” the Head Girl was worried, and Yuta completely understood.

“Then, Taeyong’s hurt and being charmed by a Beauxbatons’ freak,” the Gryffindor was slowly losing his patience, anxiety emerging urgently through his lungs, “nothing we can’t handle with.”

“Actually, it’s something we _can’t_ handle, that’s why we called you,” this time it was Jaehyun’s voice from behind, “because, uh, she’s half-veela and…”

“Wait, _what?_ ” Yuta stopped on his tracks, eyes wide with the shock. The trio stopped too, preparing themselves to his reaction, “you left _Taeyong_ _all alone_ with a fucking _veela_?!” he almost screamed, and before any of them could at least try to calm him down, he ran with all the speed he could into the field, already picking up his wand.

“Yuta, wait a second!” Mark shouted, but the older Gryffindor ignored him.

When he entered the camp, he saw a tall, blonde girl with ocean-blue-eyes and her _disgusting_ fingers touching Taeyong’s face, and even though his expressions were confused, he did not backed away from her. Yuta's blood boiled, he had never been so angry in his life and it was all this goddamn half-veelas’ fault. He pointed his wand at a specific spot near the girl, where it would not exactly hurt neither her, nor Taeyong, even if he wanted more than _anything_ to hit her.

“ _Bombarda!_ ” and the explosion made were more than sufficient to catch Yse-something’s attention. She looked at the Gryffindor angrily for a second, however the next minute she smiled gently and began to approach. Yuta arched one eyebrow, still pointing his wand at the half-veela, easily hearing his friends' heavy breathing in the background.

“Why are you being so _aggressive_ , _chéri_?” the way Yse-something spoke “aggressive” was quite funny, Yuta almost laughed. _Almost_.

“Can you please stop being a little bitch and give me Taeyong?” he hissed, venom escaping through his tongue at each word proffered. Yse-something looked shocked.

“Why did not it work out for you?” she was concerned, not talking in a comprehensible language­—she easily mixed French and English, confusing Yuta. While she was busy complaining about something the Gryffindor did not want to know, he took the moment of distraction to attack her.

“ _Avis_ ,” he casted under his breath, and suddenly a good amount of birds started to disturb Yse-something, and she cried out in surprise. With a slight shrug, Yuta approached a static Taeyong, but before he could touch the Slytherin boy, the half-veela's hand prevented him. She looked fine and the birds from before disappeared mysteriously.

“Oh, not now, _chéri_ ,” the girl teased, pushing him, “I’m not done yet!” and she went back to Taeyong, now touching his features and smiling. He was so close to giving himself to her…

The thought frightened Yuta, and he quickly composed himself, putting all the possible determination into his tone of voice.

“Lee Taeyong, pay attention to me _NOW!_ ” it sounded more like a yell than determination, but… Who cares? Leastwise, it worked. All Taeyong's attention was drawn from the girl, and he looked directly at Yuta, at first looking extremely confused, but then a smile appeared on his perfect lips.

“Yuta? What are you doing here?” unconsciously, the Slytherin Quidditch team’s captain pushed the veela away – she let an indignant sound escape –, going straight to the Gryffindor. Yuta's stomach twisted, his cheeks heated, he could not escape the effects that Lee Taeyong caused.

“I came to help you…” he mumbled the response, his head low.

Taeyong frowned, not understanding what Yuta was trying to say. Although, when he looked to his side, he knew.

“You’re so annoying, Yseult, really,” his voice was sour, filled with irritation and anger.

“How you,” her eyes fell on Yuta, “who _are you?_ ” Yseult was mad, of course she was, but the Gryffindor was madder. However, before he could give an ironic answer, Taeyong intervened.

“Stop trying to change the subject, I was clear, wasn’t I?” she looked at the Slytherin piously, which did not work very well, “I already said I’m not interested in going to the Yule Ball with you, and I’m not interested in _you_ at all. And yes, Yseult, you’re being _rejected_. Accept that and _leave me alone_ ,” his eyes narrowed as if to make it clear what he had said. The half-veela seemed frustrated; after all, it was not every day that someone resisted her charms and rejected her.

Taeyong ignored her; Yseult was just a whiny child that did not got what she wanted. He turned his back, walking to Yuta and the others. But­—

“ _Stupefy!_ ” Yseult’s voice conjured, and a red-light surprised them. Irene reacted.

“ _Protego!_ ” an invisible shield prevented the red ray from reaching Taeyong and Yuta, sending it back to its caster.

Jaehyun stepped forward, pointing his wand at Yseult, and on a strong impulse she fell back. Yuta recognized it as _Expelliarmus_ , remembering that Yoonoh could cast some spells without speaking.

The half-veela tried to get up, but Mark intervened, shouting “ _Incendio!_ ” and fire spread around the girl. Still, they knew it could not stop her for too long.

“Get Taeyong away from here, we’ll try to hold her back,” Irene spoke to Yuta quickly, “then you’ll search for Mr. Lau and bring him here, say that it’s Ms. Bae and that she’s having problems,” the Head Girl looked back, seeing that Yseult was starting to recover, “okay, you need to go.”

“But Irene—“ Taeyong tried to protest, being interrupted before having the chance to finish.

“I know, but she’s nothing, we can hold her down. It would be worse if I had to deal with a bunch of Gryffindor boys trying to flirt with me,” she assured, a bit serious, but they knew she was joking.

“Hey!” forget it; Mark did not think the same.

Irene smiled, and then said again to them that it was time to go. Without hesitating anymore, Yuta grabbed Taeyong’s wrist and dragged him out of the Quidditch pitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's a long ass chapter. ok not so long. just 1.1k of words. it was fun to write <3
> 
> i'm currently writing another one (not the next chapter, but an au from the same universe with yutae + tensol), it'll be an oneshot this time. idk when it'll be done, but istg i'm gonna publish it. i >need< to. but i'll do it after i finish this one.
> 
> i'll stop ranting, sorry. it's because i suck at notes. fklçd
> 
> hope you liked it <3


	3. conflicted feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok now it's the last one, i promise. even though i'm sad because it ended (sighs).
> 
> but i'm working on a new oneshot and i'll write the fic, so yay! ♡
> 
> hope you enjoy <3

Yuta did _not_ know how they reached the Hospital Wing, but he do not have time to think about it now. Ms. Kim is absent, so he’s searching for the aid-kit or at least something that can help to heal Taeyong’s burns. The Gryffindor wanted to cry so bad, he was almost sobbing because he couldn’t find anything.

He turned to Taeyong with his eyes watering, and that worried the elder.

“What happened?” his expression showed pain, because he hated seeing Yuta so fragile.

“I can’t find the aid-kit, Accio is not working anymore, and I don’t know any spell that cures burns and…” Yuta hid his face in his hands, almost panicking.

“Hey, calm down, you can try something else,” Taeyong touched Yuta’s hand superficially, surrounding his thumb on the back of it. He looked deep inside of the brown saddened eyes, smiling to cheer him up.

Yuta nodded a few times, not actually paying attention. He was focused on the feeling of Taeyong’s touch and how much the effects of a simple gesture could be dangerous. Suddenly, his face lit up, and he looked at Taeyong with a smile so bright it was blinding.

“ _Episkey!_ ” he said, but the Slytherin’s nose scrunched in doubt.

“But it’s a spell for minor injuries,” and Taeyong was right in that, however—

“We can give it a try, can we?” the pleading eyes and the healing smile were sufficient to make Taeyong agree.

“Okay.”

After the affirmation, Yuta took his wand once again, and he looked to Taeyong one more time, “if it doesn’t work, I’ll try something else just to minimize the damage, right?”

“Right,” his voice sounded hoarse, but neither of them minded.

Yuta grabbed Taeyong’s right arm with his free hand, trying to detect how much it had been burned. He cursed mentally, reminding himself that he should tell Mark to stop using _Incendio_ all the time.

“Hope you’re ready,” he muttered, “ _episkey_ ,” he said, shaking his wand a little to see if it would work. Well, it did not work out as he expected. At least it had improved much of Taeyong's skin, and that almost made Yuta breathe a sigh of relief, even though small parts of the skin was marked, “uh, it worked more or less?”

“At least it worked somehow,” seeing Taeyong trying to be optimistic was rare, yet, it made the Gryffindor grin.

“Yes, still, I’ll use something more,” he tightened his grip on Taeyong's arm and concentrated, “ _ferula_ ,” and a lot of bandages came out of the end of the wand, curling around Taeyong's limb without any problem.

The Slytherin boy laughed immediately, “using it _again_?” amusement filled his voice and he looked at Yuta with fondness.

“You did not complain the last time I did it,” it sounded challenging, making Taeyong laugh even more.

“I’m not complaining!” he said, defensively, “to be honest, I'll never complain about the things you do for me.”

This made them both silent, just staring at each other. Yuta had not noticed that he was still holding Taeyong, so he let him go. The Gryffindor was blushing furiously, wanting to hide somewhere or run away. But at the same time, he wanted to stay right next to Taeyong.

“How could you resist her charms?” Yuta changed the subject quickly, which frustrated Taeyong.

“It’s because I’m interested in someone else, so the veela’s charms doesn’t work out so well—furthermore, she was just a half-veela, so…” he shrugged, “but it didn’t worked with you, too. I’m curious now,” he told, anticipating Yuta’s answer.

“Hm, maybe because of my sexuality she didn’t affected me, or just because I’m, also, interested in someone else,” the confessing made Taeyong’s heart ache.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Awkward silence. The both of them did not dare to make eye-contact.

“Irene said that we should search for Mr. Lau,” the Slytherin commented after a few seconds, and his throat felt dry.

“Yes, you’re right, I’m going to go after him while you rest a bit,” and with that, Yuta started to walk away.

But after he completely disappeared, Taeyong called him, and he looked back.

“Uh, I wanted to thank you again for—you know, taking care of me. You’re doing that so often and I’m starting to get used to it—like, it’s comforting to know that you don’t hate me anymore and that we’re actually becoming, uh, _friends_ , and I like it when you’re around, so… Thanks,” he tried very hard not to stutter during his speech, but it was a bit difficult. Taeyong was easily nervous around Yuta.

Yuta suppressed a smile, “it’s nothing, I like to spend time with you and I also like to know that you do what I say without hesitation,” he hold back his giggle, “now I really need to go. See you around, Tae.”

“See yo- _wait_ , what did you just—“ but before he could complain about the last sentence, Nakamoto Yuta was nowhere to be found.

And Taeyong sat at that hospital table, totally astounded and delighted with that boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's all :(
> 
> well, the thing they were talking about when yuta conjured ferula occurred in the fic i'm writing, and what happens in its prologue is well before this veela incident. i really hope it makes sense (?)
> 
> thanks for reading, it means a lot! <3

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot to say, the pairings taeyong/yuta, jaehyun/winwin, hansol/ten and others that will appear soon will be from the same universe, from the fic i'm writing rn. let's say that what happened in this twoshot is before the problems that happens on the plot. 
> 
> idk if it makes sense, but... ok. hope you liked it!
> 
> see you next chapter <3


End file.
